Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $65{,}910{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $65{,}910{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.591 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$